A Love Gone Wrong
by InkedWings
Summary: I'm not very good at writing summarys . but go ahead and read it, this is very good MiroxSan by the way tell me if i should change the rating


Hey, everybody reading this don't complain about grammar. The story gets better as it goes along, but let me mind you somethings arent true to reailty.

After all the jewel shards where gathered inuyasha made the choice to go full human. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha then went to kagome's era and lived out their life. Sango and Miroku hooked up and inuyasha and kagome did the same. But for some reason none of them are happy, Sango and miroku are the most problems.

Sango, walked down the street letting her brown hair fall down arround her face. She missed her brother, but most of all she was starting to feel regretfull for what she did the the night before. She felt horriable, she wanted to die. While she was in Kagomes era she had found knew ways to put herself through pain. Normaly now when ever she got 'sad' she cut her wrist, but now she just wanted to die, more than ever. She walked into the bar and sat down, it wasnt exzactly the place for a girl like her, but she was tougher than she looked (due to her past as a demon exterminator). As of now all she wanted to do was drink everything away. She held her head up with her hand, she looked at all the people and then glanced up at the bartender, he was just about to ask her for a drink when ever she looked up "So what will it be for ya miss?"

"What ever ya got, just make it strong and put it on my tab,"

"Ok, but are you sure you can handel it?"

"Why the fuck do you think, i'm here if i cant handel it!"

"Ok sorry, just tryin to keep ya safe," he swung a bottle of the heavist stuff they had infront of her. She brought the bottle up to her mouth and chugged it down. It burned her throat and lungs, but she didnt care she thought deserved the pain of it all. After a few hours and more than a few bottles she staggred out of the bar. her head swirled, what the hell had she done to herself. She didn't feel like walking all the way home, the closet person to her right now was Miroku. She staggred down the street and knocked on his door. He pulled it open "Sango, why are you here so late?" Miroku was in his night clothes and his hair was messy from sleep.

"I just need a place to stay," she stumbled in the house her words where slurred

"Sango, you got drunk agian!" he took a deep breath "you need to stop that your gonna get your self killed," she layed back on the couch.

"good,"

"What the hell do you mean 'good'? Sango, I don't want you to get hurt, you don't deserve it," Sango was to drunk to talk or think clearly "just go to sleep," Miroku walked off leaving Sango on the couch.

The next moring Sango woke up, her head pounding. She stood up and walked into Miroku's room, she layed down beside him.

"Miroku...i..i'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have gotten drunk in the 1st place," he turned over and sleepily whispered something.

"It's okay, I foregive you" he reached his arms out and wrapped them around her. But she pulled away.

"No, no, no, no, i'm not doing that...what happen the night before last was a one time only thing, never agian" she pulled up off the bed and walked out, miroku sat there completely confused 'all I was going to do was hug her' he stood up and walked He walked own stairs, andlooked at sango sitting on the couch, he sat down next to her, reluctinly she didnt move he went to talk but she only turned up the voulme on the TV. "sango this is my house if you excpect me to let you stay here, and let you ignore me like this your wrong, so get out now" miroku pointed towards the door, sango had never seen him act this way before. She sttod up she was hurt but she knew what she had done as she went to walk out of the door she turned to him and siad.

"You know i'm not planning o0n coming back, as far as i'm concerened were over" she slammed the door and ran full speed all the way to her house, when she got there she sat down on her bed and started to cry, after a few hours of crying, she heard a knock on the door, it was miroku, who else would be at her house, Kagome never came and visited and inuyasha had better things to do. She swung open the door and tried to hide the fact thst she had been crying, but it was hard becuase her eyes where very red

"sango, i'm sorry i didnt mean to upset you, would you forgive me" she looked at him

"i can foregive you, but will you forgive me" she layed her head on his chest and sighed

"i was never mad" she smiled and hugged her


End file.
